Jiyuu ni Habatakeru
by Goddess Bless
Summary: DISCONTINUED! This was written when I was thirteen, please do not take that into account for my writing now. 07/2011
1. a new begining

This is after the void card(in the second movie)was caught. Syaoran went back to Hong Kong. Eriol is in England. This is summer school and it is for some reason still going on in the lasts of July. The fifth book never happened.

Tomoeda, Japan

"Sakura! You're late for school!" the guardian of the seal tried to wake his mistress for the millionth time time. Kero sighed "I guess its going to be the hard way" Kero flew to the bathroom, and came back with a wet face cloth. "I'm not going to like the consequences of this but..." Kero dropped the face cloth which landed with a splat on Sakura's face.

"HOE!!!"

Birds in the tree next to the window scattered as Sakura gave her morning scream. "Kero!" Kero sweat dropped and slowly backed away trying to make himself as small as he could possibly be. "Your up that's good, now I'm going to make breakfast, bye!"

With that Kero went for the door but it locked with a loud click. Kero hit the door desperately trying to turn the doorknob but it was stuck tight (or locked tight). "Touya open the door Touya help me oh kami-sama help me I promise I wont cuss after loosing video games anymore just please let me live" he pleaded.

Sakura leaned against the door with her hand "and just where do you think you're going hmmm?" Kero turned to see a very angry face. If looks could kill he'd be 6 feet under and the funeral done. Thinking quickly he simply told her "hey Sakura look at the clock" Sakura turned slowly afraid to look at the time then "HHHOOOEEE" the whole house shook.

Sakura quickly stepped over boxes to get to where her school uniform was out. She quickly got dressed. She had taken a shower last night because she knew this was going to happen. Sakura went and brushed her teeth washed her face and went downstairs. "Ohayo otou-san onii-chan." Sakura grabbed a piece of toast out of Touya's raising hand. "Hey kaijuu that's my toast!" Touya complained half heartedly. "Sakura no kaijuu!" Sakura stomped on Touya's foot.

Touya bit his tongue, the only thing keeping him from yelping out in pain. Sakura stuffed the piece of toast in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Then putting on a innocent smile she said in her sweetest voice "toast what toast I don't see any toast." Then she hopped over a box and grabbed her school bag along with her skates.

"Come on Kero stop stuffing your face and get in my bag!" Kero looked up from his pancakes and flew into her bag grumbling about not having eaten enough. "Bye! I'll see you after school!" Sakura exclaimed while putting her skates on her feet. "Sakura wait don't forget we're leaving once you get home so come strait home after school." Her father reminded her.

"Alright otou-san" Sakura slung her shoes over her shoulder and skated out the door jumping over the stairs and going out the gate. Sakura flew down the street, her high school skirt flying behind her. After checking her wrist watch she realized that she wouldn't make it to school by the bell. _'Dash lend me your speed'_ she thought hastily.

When Syaoran left Sakura made a vow to train to be the best. So that she could protect all those she loved. So she trained mentally and physically calling on the cards without her staff became a breeze and fighting with swords or hands was easy. Though her best was archery.

Sakura was now just a passing wind not even a blur. _'Oh kami-sama please let me not be late for school'_ Sakura whipped around the corner as dashes affect wore off. She was now in a dead sprint the school just up ahead. Making it just in time she sighed in relief. She went into her room after going to her locker and cleaning it out. There was no one there to talk to so the day flew by and now she was already heading home.

"No one wished me luck or even said good bye that's depressing.... At least Tomoyo is moving to England with her mom so we can be together." Sakura chuckled to herself thinking about how much of a scene Sonomi had made. A muffled sound came from her bag "oh my gosh Kero" Sakura quickly un zipped her bag and let Kero out.

"Are you alright I forgot you were in there." Sakura asked in concern. "Am I alright AM I ALRIGHT look at me do I seem alright well do I. I haven't had anything to eat in the last hour and" Sakura sweat dropped 'some things will never change'. 


	2. where Touya gets on Sakura's nerves

Syaoran gazed out the window of his room. His eyes fixed on the sky. In his hand he held a paper it was from Tomoyo. It said that she and Sakura were moving away to England so Sakura could live closer. He came back from his trance when his mother came into his room.

"Xiao Lang have you finished you're packing yet?" He didn't reply. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. When Syaoran left Sakura in Japan he left his soul there. Syaoran stood and walked over to a empty cage. Picking it up he carried and placed it by the door of his room, his other belongings were already there. _'Why couldn't I have stayed with Sakura? Why couldn't we have lived together forever?'_ He already knew the answer to that question, the elders.

He sat down on his bed and picked up a black leather box from his nightstand rolling it over and over in his hands. _'Why did I get this? If I was never going to see her again why did I get this?'_

**Flashback**Meilin ran into jewelry store and was followed by a bag bound Syaoran. While she tried on rings and necklaces he leaned against the wall asking himself why he had agreed to come with her. "Oi! Xiao Lang come here a minute I want you to see something!" Meilin called across the store. With a grunt he heaved himself off the wall and trudged over to his cousin. He glared at her then asked "what?" "Look at this ring doesn't it remind you of someone?" Meilin said this with a sly look on her face.

Syaoran looked into the case his almost instantly from cold and icey to warm and gentle. The ring had a diamond a small right in the middle of a white gold ring and Syaoran looked at the sign of what section it was in. It was in the engagement ring section. He had to get it.

** Back to the Future **

He opened the case and took out the ring. On the inside of the ring he had these words engraved to Sakura with love always Syaoran Yelan watched sadly as her son smile for the first time in four long years. _'He misses his cherry blossom so much.' _Yelan thought to herself as she left the room where her son was lost in memories.

AirplaneSakura looked out the window, clouds as far as the eye can see. She fell asleep her head on her older brothers shoulder soon afterward. As the plane flew high above the ocean and land time passed. The plane touched down just before dawn. "We're here Sakura wake up." Touya nudged his kid sister. "Touya? We there yet?" "Yes we're here now get off my shoulder you got drool all over me." Sakura's eyes widened and her head shot up. "Gomen nasai onii-chan!" Sakura paused for a moment and looked at his shoulder there wasn't a speck on it.

"Touya that was not very funny." Sakura pouted at him. "Sure it was! Serves you right for stealing my toast." Touya said with a slight smirk on his face. Sakura kicked him in the shin and stepped on his foot while getting out into the aisle. "Did I do that?" Touya's eye twitched as he followed his sister off the plane.

"Woah what a big place this is!" Sakura exclaimed twirling around in the terminal. "Come on Sakura were leaving!" Fujitaka called to her. "Coming!" She started running to catch up with her family. She ran all the wall out of the terminal and over to the place where a car was waiting for them. The trip toward from Birmingham airport to the small town of Surrey was long but by the time they got there the sun was high in the sky.

"Ano Otou-san why do all the houses look the same?" Sakura asked curiously looking out the window. There was a pause then Fujitaka replied "I don't know Sakura, but that sure is strange." Touya spotted their new home and exclaimed tiredly. "Oh here it is 3 private drive!"

Fujitaka pulled into the driveway and turned to his children. "Sakura your room is the pink room." Sakura's dad told her. Touya let out a "humph". "What was that for Touya?" The card mistress asked "you don't need to get told that you have the pink room because A: pink is your favorite color and B: you're the only girl so of course you would get the pink room." Sakura looked up at him all innocents.

"Did you want the pink room?"Touya smiled at his sister's denseness and said. "Not on your life kaijuu." Sakura gave Touya a glare. "Oi you two knock it off." Fujitaka said tiredly. "Humph he started it" "so what at least I don't act like a two year old" "I do not". Sakura stuck her tongue out at her onii-chan then looks out the windshield. "Otou-san onii-chan the neighbors are staring at us" she quietly stated.

The other two turned to see a blimp of a man around his late 40's and a frail woman around her early late 30's and two boys both about Sakura's age one was the size of a baby whale but the other one was as frail, even more so than the woman. Sakura stared at the boy he had dark hair and green eyes she could sense something from him. In her magical site gold fire pulsed and wound around him.


	3. shopping yeahhhhhh

Little hi little low (hehe I had 20 packs of sugar hahahhaahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahaha) Do tah little dah.......make the company jump.  
  
Later on at Diagon Ally  
  
"Okay now we need books"  
  
"Okay on to the book store!" Sakura said then wait for it wait for it" um. guys where's the bookstore?" everyone except for Eriol and Tomoyo anime fall down "hehe that's the same old Sakura". "It's this way let us show you." "Wait I have to get my money so Tomoyo can get her stuff" "ok then lets go to Gridgots (SP.?) Bank." "Okay" so they went on to the bank. (I'm too lazy to write stuff that's on the way) They walked through the doors and into a large room. There were a lot of desks and little men with pointy ears. "What happened to those guys ears?" Eriol chuckled "Sakura they aren't human that's why they look that way!" "Ohhhhhhhh okay!" They walked up to the desk where a man was sitting. He looked up at us (okay Rons family is like off somewhere else and the ccs and hp crew are suppose to meet them at the leaky caldron. Also the hp crew is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry) Eriol said to him "We would like to make a withdrawal from the Reed vault please." Then the (ummm I want to say gargoyle but that's not right so lets just call the little men things) thing said with a shocked look on his face said "no that cant be right that vault has not been opened in about 500 years or so wait its more like 1000 years ago." " We know" was all Eriol said and handed him the key. Okay so blah blah blah okay now we are out of the bank happy I skipped a whole freakin page of details so I could get to the point of this chapter.  
  
Some where over near the pet shop  
  
Sakura was looking around after she got her and Tomoyo's money and went off on her own. The others were getting school supplies with Eriol. So she was walking along "Wow isn't this a busy place! Much busier than Tomeada!" Just then she walked into someone and they both fell down. "Watch where you're going you knit!" "Well I was going to say I was sorry jeese mister grumpy" as soon as she said that she thought 'what the hell was that it's like hello welcome to three year old land' (I know its ooc but I'm to tired to care). "Humph" was all the boy said or was it "stupid mudblood." "What was that now a mudblood hmm that doesn't suit me atoll (Harry explained all about money and magical terms) I mean I am certainly not muggle born my mother was a great sorceress and so are my father's." Draco was a little stunned being talked to that way and showed it clearly.  
  
Draco's Pov.  
  
'Did she say her mother was a sorceress I wonder why she used was maybe she was stripped of her powers and her father's that's plural well dah moron wait did I just insult myself.' There in front of me was a beauty she was tall and skinny with beautiful honey brown hair with emerald green eyes. She had on cloth that only muggles where I wonder why?' "If you aren't a mudblood than why are you wearing ridiculous clothing?" "Hmm this it's not ridiculous my friend designed it thank you very much!" the girl stated.  
  
Regular POV  
  
Sakura was wearing a short shirt like her school uniform that was pink and a white blouse with cherry blossoms and cherry blossom petals randomly placed on the blouse with the trademark winged backpack. "Sorry about bumping into you" Sakura said after getting up and dusting off her skirt. She stuck out a hand and said "Hi my name's Sakura Kinomoto whats yours?" Draco hesitated a moment but then took her hand "Draco Malfoy" "well nice to meet you Draco hey I was just going to get a pet from the pet store wanna come?" "Sure but let's go ask my dad first" "Sakura said okay then followed Draco down the street to a book store. He led her into the bookstore and up to a man with sleek blond hair holding a book called "Eastern magic recent triumphs" Draco tapped his fathers book and his dad looked up "yes hello Draco what are you doing here?" Draco looked at his dad then at Sakura then back to his dad. "Well dad me and my friend here wanted to go into the pet store so she could get a pet-" that's as far as he got when his father pushed him out of the way and walked up to Sakura "haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Sakura stammered " I don't believe so sir my name is Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura finished by extending her hand. "A Kinomoto are you well you wouldn't happen to be related to a Natishiko Kinomoto?" "Yes sir that would be my mother. Did you know her?" Draco's father stayed silent for a few moments as if he didn't here her. "What do you mean did I know her I do know her I lost her addressee about maybe 12 years ago but before I did I always used to send letters, tell me how is she?"  
  
"She's dead sir she died about 12 years ago." Sakura had her head down she missed her mother so badly. "Oh did she now that's to bad she was one of the best magicians I've ever seen." "Yes sir that she was." There was a weird silence between the two for a while until Draco broke it "umm so can I go dad?" His father answered in a nod then said, "sure sure go on." Sakura head perked up when she heard the news. She smiled a huge smile ear to ear and grabbed Draco's hand he blushed and they ran out of the bookstore heading to the pet shop. Draco's thoughts at that moment were 'why the bloody hell am I blushing she's just a girl. They ran into the pet shop and they looked around. "So what do you suggest I get Draco?" "Don't know I guess whatever you like" "hmm okay."  
  
Srry its kinda short but I'm not really feel like writing (I know that doesn't make sense but what does) 


	4. secrets revealed

Harry's POV.  
  
I thought I had to get my eyes checked for what I saw was that angel wings appeared on Sakura's and Tomoyo `s backs. "Hey boy, it's time to go to bed, go on get!" I turned to look at my Uncle Vernon. "Okay" was all I said then I turned to look out the window once more but when I looked the girls were no longer there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I got to my room there was an owl on my bed. It hooted when I took the letter off its leg. The letter was my list of stuff I would need in Hogwarts. At the end there was a little note from Dumbledor it read  
  
Dear, Harry  
  
I hope you like your new neighbors they are very nice people once you get to know them.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dumbledor  
  
How would he know about my new neighbors? Well he knew when I was at Ron's house that time when I was a second year. The owl was still there so I quickly wrote him a thanks and tied the letter to the owl's leg and told him (the owl) that it was for Professor Dumbledor. He flew over to Hegwid's cage got a drink of water and headed out. I saw it out as two more owls flew my way. I thought they were for me but they just flew over the house. Then I saw an owl that looked like it was drunk by the way it was flying. I knew at once this was Ron's owl. He flew up to me and I untied the letter he did the same as the last owl he got a drink and left still a little woozy looking. I opened the letter and read it  
  
Dear, Harry  
  
We are going to Diagon Ally tomorrow me and Hermione that is so we were wondering if you would like to come with us send a letter as soon as you can cant wait to see you Hermione says hi and hope that the Duresly's haven't treated you that bad.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ron & Hermione  
  
Once I finished reading I noticed that Hegwid was back from hunting for her dinner. I wrote a replying message saying that I would like to come and I would be at The Burrow around 10 am. I wrote the address the envelope. I gave the letter to Hegwid and she rode off into the black sky her white feathers made her seem like a beacon. I got my stuff ready to go to Diagon Ally. Then I got changed and switched off the lamp and went to bed.  
  
Regular POV.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo flew over houses and buildings. Then they saw a beautiful park so they decided to touch down. When they landed there wings disappeared. "Well that was fun and I got it all on tape to you looked so KAWAII with your wings on ohohohohoho" Sakura sweatdropped. "Hey do you that" "Only if you do" they were looking at the owls coming their way. Sakura and Tomoyo automatically put their arms out so the birds could land. "Oh Sakura look they have letters and a box tied to there legs." "Well let's get them off I bet that isn't very comfortable. With that they walked over to a bench and untie the parcels. Sakura flipped one of the envelopes over and looked at the seal. "It's from my grandfather." "Really Sakura." "Yeah I bet it is another job offering" "So if it is are you going to except the offer?" "Well Tomoyo I did move here so I could spend time with him so I guess so, but what does yours say because I saw one with your name on it." Tomoyo opened her letter and her eyes widened "I- I've been excepted to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry." "That's great Tomoyo and I read my letter and I was right it was another offer" sigh "So I guess I'll go teach and you know what" evil smirk "I'm going to be your teacher" "I don't know if I should be happy or scared." One of the birds hooted and we remembered they were there. "Thank you very much here I'll get you a treat. Hmm now what do owls eat o wait I know I watched this wild life thing and they used these bits of meat as treats when the birds performed well." So Sakura used create to make so for her and a paper and pen. She wrote this letter.  
  
Dear, Grandfather  
  
I am accepting your offer and will go to Diagon Ally with Tomoyo so she will be able to get her supplies also I don't mean to be rude but please do not expect me to use a wand. I will also agree to protect Harry Potter and now I know why you just had to have us move to that house. I'm not to keen on the idea that I will have a teaching partner but I think it will be nice not having to go through it alone. I will also be taking the express with Tomoyo so I see it that she arrives safely. I can't wait to see Eriol I don't know why he didn't tell me he was a teacher at Hogwarts. Dad's been great and I don't think Touya will allow me to go without him just incase Syaoran mystically shows up there cant wait to see you missing you much lotsa love.  
  
Sakura  
  
"Okay lets go back before they find out that we're gone" Sakura said while tying the letter onto one of the owls feet. "Are you okay Sakura?" "Yeah Tomoyo just remembering"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~* ~* Next day  
  
The girls went over to the Duresly's at 9am. DING-DONG. Vernon came to the door saw who it was and opened it with a smile (wow that's a shocker) "hello Mr. Dureslymay we please speak to Harry?" "Okay girls I'll get them" "no I mean excuse me but I just meant Harry sir. If you wouldn't mind" "Oh okay but if he did anything wrong don't be afraid to tell me he's a bit weird." "Oh I haven't seen so I guess he's been on his best behavior." Said a naïve Sakura. Vernon was a bit shocked about what she just said but just brushed it off and went to get Harry. Vernon came back seconds later with Harry" Hello guys what did you want to see me for?" Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed his hands and ran around a fence so Vernon couldn't see them or hear them." What was that all about-" he was cut short for Sakura blurted out" We know you're a wizard" "oh" was all he said he was kind of shocked but then it hit him "you guys are from the wizarding world aren't you" Tomoyo spoke before Sakura could utter out a thing "no we're not I don't believe there is a wizarding world where we come from" "then how did you know?" "Well dah I could see your aurora plus my grandfather told me about you." "How can you see my aurora?" "Well it's easy for a sorcerer" "but wait isn't a sorcerer the same thing as a witch or wizard?" "No there is a big difference" "well anyway" Tomoyo cut in "so we were wondering would you like to go to Diagon Ally with us?" "Okay but can I bring some of my friends?" "Okay we'll pick them up on the way" "wait I'm suppose to be there at 10 so why don't we meet back here in a hour and then we can travel by flew powder." "I don't think we should do that but I have a much faster way anyway so um I guess bye for now" "yeah see ya'"  
  
1hour later  
  
"Okay ready" "ready" Harry and Tomoyo chimed in. "So how are we going to get there?" Sakura stated smugly "instant transmission"(srry all you dbz fans out there but I forgot the name of the other thing it's like avaporate) "I've never heard of that" "Oh it's quit easy.okay now you hold Tomoyo's hand k'" "k'" harry took Tomoyo's hand. Sakura held out her hand and harry grasped it then she put her index and pointer finger to her head and then there was a big whirlwind.  
  
At the Burrow  
  
The Weasly family and Hermione waited for Harry to arrive by the fireplace when there was a knock on the door. Ron went to answer it wondering why it was taking Harry so long. When he got to the door and opened it his eyes widened "harry how'd you get here and who are they?" "Hello to you to" "Sorry harry just a bit surprised" "Who's there Ron?" called Fred from the living room. "It's Harry and he brought friends with him" "Oh well invite them in" "okay mom.well you heard what she said come on lets go inside" "okay" harry and the girls chimed in. When they were all seated in the living room Sakura was the first to speak" Oh excuse me for my rudeness this is Daidouji Tomoyo and I am Kinomotto Sakura we are Harry's new neighbors." "Are you really Sakura Kinomotto?" yeah why do you ask" "wow you grandfather has told me so much about you" "you know my grandfather?" "Oh yes very much so and congratulations on becoming mistress and on the new job" "oh thank you I wouldn't think he would tell anyone about me becoming mistress though." DEAD SILENCE" So you guys wanna head out to Diagon Ally?" Tomoyo said "oh sure just let me get the flew powder" "oh no need for that I can get us there no problem." Yeah but can you do it without the whirlwind?" "Sure I can I just wanted to make it more entertaining." The whole room sweatdropped.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Is everybody ready?" "Yeah" everybody replied at once " good then lets go" Sakura put her figures to her forehead and away they went.  
  
Diagon Ally  
  
Eriol was getting an ice cream when he felt Sakura's presence and ran off to meet her. Other where Sakura and the others arrived. "You guys ok" "ya' what a rush" "umm okay" "Sakura-san" Sakura looked around to see who called her name.  
  
Sakura's POV.  
  
I looked around and I saw a boy with dark blue hair and glasses with a smug looking expression on his face" Eriol-kun" I knew at once it was Eriol. He hid his presence well but I didn't get why. "Hello professor Hawagasaki (SP.?) " Tomoyo went up and kissed Eriol on the lips. He took it willingly and deepened the kiss "umm guys" they looked up and blushed. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked like we just slapped them in the face. "What's wrong you guys?" I asked, "you-you-you kissed a teacher" "oh so that's why you came back here why didn't you tell us? Sakura if you would please be so kind as to teach your dear father a lesson." "Okay Tomoyo what ever you say" ohhh this should be fun firey please teach him a lesson Eriol's hair caught on fire and he started running around and flapping his arms like a chicken I'm thinking he forgot he could put it out with magic. Tomoyo and I started to crack up and we were leaning on each other trying to not fall but alas we did. The people around us looked wide-eyed like we were some kind of monster. Harry, Hermione, and the Wesley's were watching in shock. "Okay you can put him out now Sakura" Tomoyo said between giggles "k'" was all I said and a bucket appeared over his head and dumped water on him. "I guess I deserved that" Eriol said and started to laugh because Tomoyo was showing Eriol the videotape of himself that Tomoyo taped. "Guys you really should come see this its quite funny," said Eriol.  
  
Regular POV.  
  
"How can you say that they just lit your hair on fire" "so I almost made the world plunge into eternal darkness and I attacked her with a flock of sheep plushies and attacked her with a giant teddy bear plushie and made the person that she was in love wi-t-h." He stopped there and looked at Sakura who was trying not to cry but failing miserably "oh Sakura I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that oh Sakura it's okay" he finished patting her on the back. "Um do you guys understand what's happening here?" Hermione asked "Not a clue" Harry and Ron said. 


	5. shopping part 2

Hello its me hahahahahahaha srry im eatin sugar again hehehehehe whooohoooo*goes and jumps in ice cold pool and comes out with icicles hanging off of nose*that was not a good idea...  
  
Disclaimer for all upcoming and um before chapters: me don't own nuttin but I wanna I wanna I wanna throws tempertantruim and gets taken to mental hospital with padded room and gets thrown in one* I wanna I wanna its not far its mine mine mine waaaaahaaahaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaa. DOCTERS: that is one messed up girl all this over a cartoon. ME: its not just a cartoon it's a a waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me want own me want own. PARENTS: she's not related to us she's not related to us.  
  
"So Draco what do think I should get" Sakura asked after about five minutes. "I don't know you should.. Hey waita' sec now don't start that again" Sakura looked up from the cage she was looking in for a second and smirked "now why shouldn't I?" Draco saw the smirk and played along "Oh well I don't know maybe not invite you to come with me to get a ice cream after this." He said in a matter-of-fact-tone, he had a smug look on his face. "Okay I'll stop but whats this about you me and ice cream?" Draco sweat dropped at her dense ness. "I was asking you if you would like to go to get a ice cream with me. ummm. please?" Draco's thoughts at that moment were 'did I just say please what the hell is the matter with me?' "Ohh you should have just said that in the first place ohh my gosh aren't they the cutest?" Sakura's eye caught a cage with two little foxes in it one all green except for its paws and end of tale which were pink with amber eyes that made her think of a certain chestnut haired boy eyes on the other kit was a pair of bright emerald green eyes that sparkled like Sakura's (its kinda like pup) the other one was the same except instead of green it was pink with green paws and the end of its tale was green also. "Strange I've never seen any of there kind in this store before." Said Draco. "Well I guess today is my lucky day" Sakura brought the cage up to the lady and paid for her animals. "So what are you going to name them?" "Hmmm let me think" 'what should I name them oh wait I got it!' "I'll name the girl Ying Fa and the boy Xaon Lang." "Where did you get those names from?" Draco asked. "Well Ying Fa is my name and Xaon Lang is just someone from my pasts name." 'I will not cry I will not cry why am I so sad when it comes to him' this raced through Sakura's mind and her normally cheerful appearance was gone shattered like a mirror. Draco saw the change and decided not to push any further. "So ready for that ice cream I promised?!" Draco said this in hopes of cheering her up; and it did she was perky and genki all over again. "Yeah but on one condition." "What's that?" Draco asked. "I'm paying" "okay that's fine with me" Draco smiled he thought it would be the other way around but he was glad that she was different from other girls. "Ohh wait a minute my friends they are probably worried sick over me I just said I would be right back oh no!" Sakura exclaimed. "Wait I got a idea how about we go tell them that we are going out to have ice cream and we'll meet up with them at the Leaky Cauldron." Sakura's eyes sparkled like the forth of July in America "that's a brilliant idea!. except one problem what's a Leaky Cauldron?" Draco sweat dropped " it's the place you started at you know the building with the wall portal that's how you got here." Sakura looked stunned for a second then said "oh we didn't come through any portal I avaporate (SP.) us here me my friends and my friends family" Sakura counted on her fingers. Draco looked like he just got hit by a mack truck! "But-but-b-but- students aren't allowed to do magic out side of school and it takes a very powerful mage (it is another word for magician) to avaporate!" Sakura just stood there a second.  
  
"But I'm not a student I'm a teacher I mean I will be when the school year starts I'm teaching at this school called umm-umm let me think oh yeah it was warthogs no wait Hogwarts yeah that's it Hogwarts." They walked in silence to the wand shop. Outside Eriol was waiting with a smug look on his face and a very worried Tomoyo by his side. "Oh my gosh Sakura are you ok what happened I was so worried." "Ah Tomoyo ------------I gotta t--------- err." 'Silence' Tomoyo's mouth was now moving but no sound was coming out. "Ahh Sakura don't you think that's a little harsh I mean she was so worried about you." "And you weren't now that hurts." "Now why should I worry about you your stronger than need be to protect yourself." Draco just stood there a little stunned I mean there was girl you knew nothing about that had amazing powers and was talking to one of your professors like an old friend. "Oh excuse my rudeness introductions are needed (she didn't hear him say anything so she thought he must be from another school) Draco this is Eriol Hazagawaki a professor at Hogwarts along with me." "Um hi professor Hazagawaki how are you doing I haven't seen you since last school year." "Oh so you two know each other splendid and over here the girl that is mouthing out cuss words is Tomoyo." 'Tomoyo stop it if you haven't noticed I could here everything that you said I can mind read cant I also I have never heard you speak like that before you must be really be pissed at me now. I'll give you back your voice once you calm down or when we leave.' Sakura shot Tomoyo a glare that she obviously got from Syoaran. "Now Draco and I are going to go have a ice cream and umm Eriol where are the others?" Sakura told and asked Eriol. "Oh they just went to get their robes while we went and got Tomoyo's wand." Eriol said. "Oh okay so I'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron. Okay" "K' Sakura have a nice time but please return Tomoyo's voice I think she has something to say to you." "No way I'll return it after I leave I know what she is going to say and no I refuse okay not here not now no way." With that Sakura took Draco by the hand and led them away as fast as she could. "What was that all about what did To- moo-ya want?" Sakura had to stifle a giggle and after she was sure she wasn't going to laugh she said "Ohh she just wanted me to where one of the outfits she designed and I just don't feel like it right now plus I would stick out like a sore thumb. Also just call her Madison okay that's her English name."(Okay I know I'm kinda switching between the English version and the Japanese version. Which a new DVD of episodes is coming out soon and in January 2004 the second movie in English is coming out woo hoo. *Plays independence song and waves around victory fans* yippy yahoo mou mou (kero-chan was yelling it in one episode n he but a high score wait it was in the second movie and Japanese ouhhh that was so good ahhh I mean.. I'm such a sucker for this stuff.)  
  
this is prob a bad fanfic but I like writing it it is fun but pleassssse Kelsey LOVES!!!!!!!!!! Reviews don't forget please *puppy dog eyes* also I need couple ideas okay she it be a g/harry, h/h, hermione/r but under no cercumstances will this ever be a h/s so don't get your hopes up cause they will get shattered!! 


	6. review thankyous

Hey I do have the 8th chappie ready to be uploaded so I will tonight okay. First I would like to answer a few reviews.  
  
Blue-Dreaz: okay first off no Sakura does not like Draco but I cant say the same for the other way around. Yes the second movie is coming out on dvd I already own it. Also pioneer will not be dubbing It. From the site I got information saying that a different company will be dubbing it. A new cast from Bang Zoom will be dubbing it. The day for it being out by I think pioneer will be November 18,2003.  
  
Sakura-miaka: thanks 4 the spelling corrections.  
  
Wolf demon Queen of nonsense: srry if it's a little hard to ummmmmmmm understand  
  
I would do everyone but some people really didn't put comments that I can like respond to or if there are I cant see them because my computer is whacked I mean I cant read half of my reviews. Well thanks everyone 


	7. we meet again

Hello thank you for those who reviewed thank you thank you thank you okay so um oh yeah disclaimer: I do not own ccs or hp thank you for your time  
  
Where Harry Is.  
  
"Hey do you think that Sakura girl is kinda cute do you think I should ask her out on a date?" asked Ron. "No she's taken," said Harry. Ron looked down obviously disappointed "But I don't know im mean she hasn't heard word from him in while so you might have a chance" Ron seemed to cheer up a bit. "How do you think Sakura was able to do all that magic without a wand or even saying an incantation? Also before she lit professor Moon's (I'm just gunna call him by his English last name because its so much easier to type but he'll still be Eriol!) hair did you see that girl that was all red and looked somewhat like she was on fire. Did you also see how she bowed to Sakura and called her "my mistress"." Hermione stated. "Yeah and did you hear professor Moon say something about sheep's and bears and plunging the world into eternal darkness." Said Ron. "They are quiet strange aren't they. Well you guys I have to tell you something. Last night I looked out the window that showed onto the street and I saw Sakura and Tomoyo under a street lamp and then I saw something that made me think my prescription was wrong." "What was it they asked in unison "well I saw them grow wings then I turned around for a second and when I looked back they were gone! And one time when I went over to Sakura's house I swear I saw a flying teddy bear with wings and a tail."  
  
////////FLASHBACK//////////  
  
Harry is on the trampoline when he looks into the slider window and sees a little yellow teddy bear with extra large ears and a tail flying around holding what looked like a cup of pudding. (Ha you thought I forgot about kero well guess again)  
  
/////////END FLASHBACK////////////////  
  
SOME TIME LATER  
  
Sakura was leaving the ice cream parlor after saying her good byes to Draco. She doesn't look where she is going and runs into somebody. "Oh I'm sorry my fault." Sakura said without looking up. "Sakura!!! Is that you?!?!?!?!" Sakura looked up to see Rika, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Chiharu looking at her wide eyed. "Oh my gosh you guys how, when ah ah ah" Sakura was lost for words. She was so happy to see her friends but was surprised I mean she hadn't sensed or saw their auroras when she went to school with them but then again she hadn't been able to see or sense Tomoyo's either. "Sakura!" All the girls had a big group hug and people looked at them with awe because they saw true friends and thought back to when they had friends like that. "Oui (hey) Sakura-san Meiling-san came looking for you she looked quiet flabbergastered when we told her that you moved." 


	8. Sakuar melts Fudge

|CCS/HP X-OVER LOL |  
  
Created by kelsey disclaimer I don't own nothin.'  
  
"What Meiling came looking for me?" "Yeah it seemed really urgent it was about Li-kun." Naoke said. "What, what about Syaoran-kun is he hurt is he okay?" Sakura pleaded while the color drained from her face. "Oh since when is it Syaoran-kun hmm Sakura-chan?" Naoke said slyly. "Since it seems that we are both of the magicing world I can tell you without Eriol getting mad right. And also you guys were right in the middle of it without even knowing it." "Knowing what Sakura-chan?" Yamazaki asked. "Knowing-" "Sakura come on its time to meet mom and dad at the leaky cauldron." Ron called coming up to them. "Hey Sakura is this your boy-friend the one Harry told me about?" Ron asked pointing to Yamazaki. "No he's my boy- friend and what's this about Sakura having a boy-friend. Sakura is there something you wanted to tell us?" Chiharu asked. "Um how about we talk over a couple of butter bears I'll buy." Sakura said. "Butter bears that sounds like a plan." Said Chiharu. They started to walk to the group of people that was the hp and ccs group. Sakura started the introductions. "Guys these are my old crew. Chiharu and HER boyfriend Yamazaki, Rika and that girl with the glasses is Naoke. Now guys this is my friends in England. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly." "Nice to meet you." Yamazaki said. "Did you know that 1/3 of the earth's percentage of cat's are aliens. And-" by that time Chiharu was choking him like always. "Will you ever stop telling lies." Chiharu managed to make out. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura were laughing while the hp group stared at them with blank expressions. "Okay now on to butter bears and Sakura I'll tell you about my new story and you can tell me about this boyfriend of yours." Naoke said and Sakura, Naoke, Rika, Yamazaki, and Chiharu started walking to the leaky cauldron. "Did we just get-" Hermione started "ditched?" Harry ended. "No she has just missed her friends a lot I mean they are very close." Eriol said. Sakura slinked back to him for a second. "Hey Eriol I have a question." "Yes you can tell them but only them okay." "Okay thank you Eriol." Sakura said while streaming back up to her friends. When they got there. "Harry I'll see you later please tell Tomoyo's mother that we'll be home later okay please Harry." Sakura said. "Yeah okay but what about your dad." Harry asked. "Oh I already told him see." Sakura pulled out a pink velvet covered skull. "See they're my own inventions I call them talk to ya drop skulls but for short they're just skull shocks. See you just talk into the ear hole and it comes out the mouth of the other skull shock box. And it even has a pink feather key chain." Everyone just stared at Sakura like she just caught fire. "What?" Sakura asked. "I would have never thought that Sakura miss I'm so afraid of ghost's has a skull for a phone." Chiharu said. "Well I'm still scared but I mean it's hard to be afraid of something pink." "Wanna bet." "What was that Eriol?!" "Nothing." "That's what I thought." Sakura said. "Now off with you." Sakura said. "Ready now remember hold hands." Sakura waved her hand and the Weasly family and the hp group disappeared. "Wow could you teach me how to do that?" Yamazaki asked. "Nah cant it's a me thing." Said Sakura. "Now let's get those butter bears." Sakura went and bought everyone a butter bear. Sakura took them over to an empty table. "Well first what do you want to know?" "Sakura since when do you have a boy friend?" Chiharu practically screamed. "Since the sixth grade." Sakura said calmly. "So you gunna tell us who it is or are we going to have to pry it out of you." Chiharu spoke once again. "It's Syaoran" Sakura said, she for some reason didn't feel the need to cry maybe talking about it does work she thought. "Really Syaoran wow I thought you hated him." Naoke said. "No I don't hate him we were just rivals plus you got it backwards I don't hate him I love him and he loves me. See it all started when I was ten and I heard a noise in my basement when I got home from school one day. So I went down to check and there was this book that caught my eye. The books' name was 'The Clow' and it had a seal on it. I was able to break the seal and open the book. Inside where there was suppose pages there was a crater sort of and there were these cards in it. I picked up the first card and it read 'The Windy' so I said its name and then there was this huge swirling gust of air and all the cards flew out of the book. -" Sakura told the whole story and in very much detail each capture then when Eriol showed up and the Alice in wonderland thing, how Eriol kissed her and Tomoyo chimed in every once in a while about how jealous Syaoran was. "Then when it was time to face Eriol Kero faced off with Spinal Sun and Yue with Ruby Moon and I with Eriol. Finally when I had to change the last cards I didn't have enough power and so Syaoran gave me his strength I warned him not to because he could fall asleep forever. He basically told me that he knew that I could do it and that he trusted me with his life. Also on that same day he told me he loved me. Before he left I caught he at the airport and he gave me his Syaoran bear. Also I created a new card with one of my tears it became the love card. Then he came back after two months and there was another card that needed to be sealed and it was the void card. When I was about to seal it a black ball formed around Syaoran and it was going to take away his love for me. I somehow activated the love card and it gave Syaoran back his feelings for me. Then the cards 'The Love' and 'The Void' combined to create 'The Hope' card. After the black ball was gone I told him that I loved him. Then the next day he had to leave. He asked me if I was going to wait for him and I said I would always and that I'll always love him. He said that he loved me then got on the plane and I haven't heard word from him since. Well almost since." When Sakura was finished she was blushing major and everyone had tears welling up in their eyes. (I was just going out of my room and the hallway was pitch dark and then there was this light and it was moving so I screamed cause' I'm afraid of ghosts and then my grandmother turned on the light and said 'will you be quiet.' Because it was just her moving around and it wasn't a light it was her white pants. I swear I almost fainted. My heart was going like 100 miles per hour. I've never been that scared in my life. Anyway back to the story.) By the time Sakura was finished it was nine so they decided to have dinner at the leaky cauldron. After a while Chiharu, Naoke, Yamazaki, Rika, and Eriol went up to their rooms and Sakura and Tomoyo were left alone downstairs with the last of the people. "You ready to go home Tomoyo?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo gave her answer with the nod of her head. Sakura was about to teleport them back home but a voice stopped her. "What are two children doing here so late at night?" The voice asked. Sakura turned around to face a man with a bolder hat on his head. "We were about to go home we were visiting some friends that we met when we were shopping for school supplies." Tomoyo said. "Really well do you mind if I asked you a few questions?" asked the man. "No we don't mind." Said Sakura and gestured him to sit down with them. "Do you mind if a colleague of mind sat with us?" asked the man. "No we don't mind." The girls said at the same time. "Good Delores please come sit down I think we found someone who might help us." The man called to a lady who had big bulging eyeballs and she wore to many flower things and she had a queasy smile as if she just caught a extremely juicy fly well it looked like that cause she looked like a frog. The woman named Delores sat down and the man started speaking. "My name is Cornelious Fudge and this is my co-worker Delores Umbridge. Now what might your names be?" Mr. Fudge asked. "My name's Tomoyo Daidouji and this is my cousin Sakura Kinomoto." "Nice to meet you" said Sakura. "So which school shall you be going to?" asked Fudge. "Oh we're going to be at Hogwarts." Said Sakura. "Oh and how do you like it there has that idiot Dumbledor tried to rally an army against me the minister do you think he is fit to be the headmaster of the school?" Fudge asked. Sakura couldn't take it so she blew up. "What do you mean our grandfather is a great headmaster and he would never do anything like make an army are you mad. Humph you wizards are despicable I have the right mind to report you to the sorcerers council wait I'm the head of the sorcerers council so I think I will bring this up with them right now." Sakura said while getting up and started to head for the stairs when she bumped into Eriol "Sakura you should really control your temper." Eriol said. "Eriol don't give me that don't loose your temper crap come here you are just the person I wanted to see." Sakura said while pulling him to the table. "Eriol I would like to pass judgement on this man." She said pointing to Fudge. Just then there was a crack and they all looked to see Albus Dumbledor. "Grandfather" Sakura squealed as she threw herself into her grandfather's open arms. "Hello Sakura my dear (I know this part is kind of confusing but I just couldn't think what else to do) your father called me when you lost your temper now what's got you all flustered?" The headmaster asked his only granddaughter. "He was talking bad about you. Also which father called you" Sakura finished with an I'm-gunna-get-who-ever-did-this look. Albus saw that look but told her anyway "why Eriol here called me when your arura flared, isn't that right Eriol" Albus said with a sparkle in his eyes. "Now Sakura dear I only did it so you wouldn't do something you were going to regret in the future" Eriol said putting up his hands in defense and backing away but never putting his back to her cause' that's when they attack. (Lol I just had to put that in) Fudge after gathering his thoughts on what just happened spoke "well Albus it seems that your granddaughter has quiet a temper and an imagination." "Actually I believe my granddaughter because I have never known of her to lie about these kinds of things" He turned to Sakura "now Sakura dear remember I asked you to do something and you seem to be neglecting that responsibility now go home dear you need some sleep. You two Tomoyo plus Mr. Fudge and I have some business to attend to" Sakura stopped choking Eriol when he said this. "Okay grandfather see you at school but can you tell me some of the teachers names?" Sakura asked. "I don't see any harm in it so there is professor Magonical, professor Snape, professor Umbridge here, professor Li, professor Li, professor Moon, professor Kino- well you know who, professor Filtwick, professor Hagrid," At that moment Umbridge snorted. "Do you have a problem with uncle Hagrid?" (Okay at my moms work her boss is Mike Tower and so I call him Uncle Mike because I've like grown up around him so that how she is calling Hagrid uncle Hagrid its just a nickname) Sakura asked with glaring eyes that she got from Syaoran. Umbridge smiled wider. "I just don't think dangerous half-breeds should be working at a school never mind teaching. He provably scares the students!" Sakura took in a sharp breath "If you would please not insult Hagrid that would greatly be obliged." Albus said with great calmness. "Now as I said before Sakura go home please dear." He said once again. "Fine grandfather I will Tomoyo say good bye to grandfather." Sakura said with a sigh. "Good bye grandfather it was nice seeing you once again." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo took Sakura's hand. "Well we'll be seeing you at school Ms. Umbridge Mr. Fudge" with that Sakura and Tomoyo disappeared. "Improper use of magic for under aged wizards I will have her kicked out of her own grandfathers school." Fudge said mainly to himself. "Actually you cant because she is not a wizard so your rules do not apply Mr. Fudge." Eriol said. "Not a wizard my foot yes she is a wizard and just you wait you will not be working at Hogwarts by the end of this school year. Highering children to teach in school why I never." Fudge said his face turning red. "Actually she is a sorcerer and she is the most powerful person in this universe despite of age or how she looks. She can and will do anything she pleases because we are of higher council. Plus she could blow up the entire cosmos away and leave nothing let if she's mad." Said Eriol.  
  
Sakura dropped Tomoyo off at her house and went on to hers. Everything was already away and settled. Sakura got changed and lied down in bed with the events of the day rushing about in her head. She laid there for about an hour and finally gave up. Kero was staying at Tomoyo's house that night so Sakura didn't have anyone to talk to. Sakura looked out her window and saw that Harry's window had bars on it and the lights were off. She decided to check up on him since it was her job to protect him.  
  
Sakura's POV.  
  
I used fly and flew out of my window. I went over to Harry's window and saw that a small person about my size would be able to get through the bars. So I got rid of my wings and used float and illusion to make it so it looked like I was standing or rather crouching on air. I looked into Harry's room but couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. "So now what should I do?" I whispered to myself So I climbed through the windows and.  
  
Harry's POV.  
  
After I opened my eyes I found that I was in Sakura's back yard and so I went back to the hellhole I called home. When I arrived I got bombarded by my uncle. "Where were you boy? Why did those nice girls want to talk to you instead of my little Dudley?" I had to make up and excuse fast I didn't think that Sakura and Tomoyo would want to have there secret blown. "Uhh they wanted to know about um Dudley yeah that's right they wanted to know about Dudley like when his birthday is and stuff. Then I showed them around town yeah that's what I did." Uncle Vernon was to busy being happy that they liked Dudley to here my mumbles. I walked up to my room and finished my homework and turned off my light than lied down in bed. I thought I heard a rustle come from out side the window. Then I heard somebody talk it sounded like Sakura. The voice said "so now what do I do?" The next thing I saw was a little girl hop into my room but she hovered above the ground. I quickly shut my eyes not wanting her to see that I was awake. "Oh good he's sleeping. He looks to much like Eriol with his glasses off its scary enough having a father that's my own age let alone him having a twin." She giggled at her own comment. I knew that was no little girl it was Sakura. Sakura's shock skull started talking. "Hello Sakura it's me Tonks I heard you blew your top with Fudge good for you but you lost your cover girl you should be more careful." I wondered if this was the Tonks that I met this summer. It certainly sounded like her but I wasn't sure until. "Hey Tonks what's this about me having to be careful." Sakura said quietly. "Well ya' know if Voldermort ever found out about the society of sorcerers than that could mean big trouble." "No, no, no my dear Tonks you don't have to worry there are only four of us left. My father, My half father Eriol, Syaoran, and me. So there is nothing to worry about but there is one thing that concerns me if Tomoyo's arura's white and my grandfather's arura is white than why is Harry's Gold?" "Hm don't ask me but ya know I found this great knew look for me I hope you don't mind I kind of got it from your mother." That was it, it had to be Tonks. "Don't worry your self about it. I bet you look great in the new look," Sakura said. "Well I'm gunna go Serius is about to go mental on Kreacher for stealing off that family tree before he could trash it." "Err just tell Uncle Serius to let him have it it's not hurting anyone." (Okay just so you guys know Serius was brother to her mother except he got put up for adoption but they found each other so that's why Sakura's calling him Uncle.) "Fine Sakura but he won't listen." "Well then put him on the skull." Sakura said. "Fine here he is" was Tonks last word before she put Serius on the skull. "Uncle Serius please just let Kreacher have it this time" Sakura pleaded. "Oh I'll let him have it I've waited for the day when my fist connected with his skull," Serius said all to loudly. "Shh Uncle Serius I'm in Harry's bedroom and Harry's asleep right next to me so you might wake him-." She was going to go on but then Serius interrupted. "But I thought you were that Syaoran's girl. I didn't think you of all people would cheat and you're so young don't cha think." He said jokingly. "No he's my brother are you nuts." My breath got caught in my throat when she said this. "Really when did you come across this?" asked Serius. "Well it was the day before we were moving and I was looking through some boxes. I found a birth certificate with the name Harry on it and some adoption papers signed by the Potters. Then what was my second clue was these letters that I found with it. They said, Hi Lily how are you? I heard that you went to the doctors and they said that you couldn't conceive a child. I'm so sorry. I know your not the one who likes pity but I just cant help it I mean I love the joys of being a mother and about to go through the pain to bring another life or should I say two more lives to this planet. I have an idea. I think you should take one of my babies I'm going to have a boy and a girl. Whichever one you want you can name then you can take; so then I found the corresponding letter which read. Dear Nada (that's going to be her mother's nick name) I think that's a wonderful idea of yours. But wont you be sad only having one of them? Could we also please make it so that his birthday does not say the same date? I know that I'm asking a lot but I really would love having a son. James and I spoke and we agreed on Harry. So that's how I found out that he's my brother. It's kinda weird but also a lot of fun I mean I'm older by 10 minutes." Sakura said the last part kind of fast. I though now would be the best time to play waker upper. I opened my eyes a little and sat up groggily for my glasses while her back was turned and she was still talking so she didn't here me. "Sakura what are you doing in my bed room?" I asked playing dumb. I saw her panic even in the dull light. "I was um was um checking to see if you were alright I mean I just got home and didn't know if you made it home and not someplace else I mean my magic has bean on the fritz lately. Hehe you don't believe me do you?" I shook my head no and saw her face droop. I turned on the light and put my feet over the side of the bed. "It's okay I don't mind because it was you." I heard her squeak hoe; I'm going to have to ask her about that later. I motioned for her to sit down. "Uh Uncle Serius I have to go now." Sakura said into the ear of the skull. "Okay Sakura my dear have pleasant dreams." Sakura cut the connection with him and sat down. "Well um you like quiditch?" (That's what I'm going to call it so don't bother telling me to change it so nahh *sticks out tongue. KERO: Oh that's real mature. Kels: Shut up you fur ball from hell KERO: shutting up oh brave and kind mistress of the galaxy) I've never played before could you show me?" Sakura asked. "Well I cant show you right now because it's played on brooms and your not allowed to out of school." Sakura looked like she was thinking then said. "What if I told you that you could teach me and not get in trouble." She asked. "I'd say sure but it's not possible." I said. "Well that's not entirely true." She said. It was starting to get on my nerves. "What part?" "Well you can teach me the not true part is about getting in trouble I mean what you said." "Um could you repeat that?" I asked. "You can teach me and we wont get caught cause' I have my ways follow me." She got up and grabbed my hand. She pulled up when we jumped for the window and I braced myself for the hit but it never came. What I felt was the cool evening air rustling my hair. I looked up and there was Sakura looking strait ahead but she looked different then I noticed that she had wings on her back and we were flying away towards the mountains. "Hey Kero could ya come and pick Harry and I up were at the park." Sakura said into the air. I was about to ask whom was she talking to when a booming voice sounded. "Sure mistress Sakura as you wish." She chuckled "Sakura will do Kero and did you transform in Tomoyo's room again. I mean this one's even smaller you can't do that." There was a muffling sound then silence. She looked down at me and our eyes met. She closed her eyes and smiled down at me. We descended lower and lower until my feet reached the ground. "Kero should be here any minute ah here he is" she said the last part pointing into the sky. I looked and saw a giant mainless lion with armor and there was a ruby in the middle of his helmet. He landed with ever lasting grace. "Where to Sakura?" The lion I could only guess was Kero boomed. "To Eriol's no wait to the school please." She climbed onto the lions back or more where the shoulder blades were making enough room for another person. She patted the space behind her so I mounted myself on the lion's back as well. We took off I almost fell if it wasn't for Sakura. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on for dear life. We flew over housetops and I soon fell asleep. I awoke when I heard Kero yelp. "What's wrong Kero are you hurt?" Sakura asked in concern. "Ahh I think I ate too much pudding I have a cramp in the worst way." Kero said shakily. I heard Sakura chuckle. "I told you not to but you insisted that you new your limits when it came to pudding. Oh well just land in that clearing. She shifted her weight and turned around to face me. I pretended to be asleep. "Wake up Harry we have to get off now." She cooed. "What we're there already?" I asked playing dumb. "No we're not we have to get off Kero I'm sending him home for some rest. You see he ate himself silly so now he's sick." We touched down and she dismounted. Then she offered me a hand. "Thanks" I said she gave a nod in response. Kero's wings engulfed him and when they opened in his place was a little lion cub plushie with a tail and beady eyes. "Sakura I don't have to go home I just need a quick-" Kero started until Sakura cut him off "no your going home now get." Sakura said the last part firmly. The little stuffed animal flew off out of sight. (I know that's not likely for Kero to do this but he really is feeling horrible.) "Where are we Sakura?" I asked. "Oh we're only a little ways away from the school. Ouh I know how we should get there. How bout' we ride in stile hm?" I got confused when she said this but then out of no where a green suburban catalac appeared. Sakura got in the front driver's seat and motioned for me to get in the passenger seat. So I got in. The inside was all cashmere (it's a very durable very comfortable and soft fabric) and it had a huge stereo. "Hey I don't know about you but I could use some tunes right now." Sakura said. So she put on a song that I've never heard before. "Oupla-dee oupla-da life goes on and on fa-la-la-la life goes on. Mary was a singer in he market place. Georgey was a singer in a band. Georgey says to Mary hey I like your style would you come and sing with the band." Sakura sang, she had a very pretty voice I thought. "Ouh Harry you look like you don't know this song. Here let me put on another one." Sakura said and before I could protest she had changed it. "Ouh this ones a good one. In 1841 I put my corduroy britches on I put my corduroy britches on to work upon the railway. Shimer-we-ouhi-ouhi-a, shimer-we-ouhi-ouhi-a to work upon the railway. In 1842 I did not know what I should do I did not know what I was weary of the railway. Shimer-we-ouhi-ouhi-a, shimer-we-ouhi-ouhi-a to work upon the railway. In 1843 I sailed away across the sea I sailed away across the sea to work upon the railway. Shimer-we-ouhi-ouhi-a, shimer-we-ouhi- ouhi-a to work upon the railway. In 1844 I landed on Columbia shore I landed on Columbia shore to work upon the railway. Shimer-we-ouhi-ouhi-a, shimer-we-ouhi-ouhi-a to work upon the railway. Ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da ta da dah. Ah you didn't know that one either man don't you ever listen to music?" Sakura asked me. "Not much but what's Columbia shore?" I asked, "Columbia shore is another name for North America. You know I went to America once. To visit my cousin Mckenzie." (You'll know why I put this in, in a later chapter.) I then noticed (ironic ain't it) that we were flying without an invisibility shield. "Aren't we suppose to have a shield so people wont see us and all this magic you've been using wont you get in trouble from the ministry?" This had been weighing down my mind all day and I couldn't hold it any longer. She did something I never thought she would do at a time like this, she chuckled no she all out laughed. "Harry my dear friend who have to know that the ministry can't act on what I do. See I'm above the ministry I've been monitoring your world for quiet some time now. What I can't understand is what an idiot like that Fudge is doing running. I mean saying that Voldermort is dead ha if Voldermort is dead than Fudge is a saint and Snape was never a death eater." I looked at her bewildered. How could she say that I mean I and Dumbledor can say his name and others wince even at hearing only the beginning of the word and she's saying it like it's the most normal word in the world. "Fear of the name will only ad fear to the thing itself. Plus I'll tell you a little secret shall I; I had a run in with him a couple of times. To tell you the truth he's not all that powerful." Sakura said. Now I practically fainted him not powerful this girl is crazy but I decided to change the subject I'll bring it up with Dumbledor later. "When I woke up you said good bye to a person on your skull shocks and I thought you said it was your uncle Serius. Could that be Serius Black?" I saw her tense then relax. "Yep that's my uncle and your god father I believe." Sakura said. "Could ya put these on for a second I have to make a call." Sakura said handing me a pair of earmuffs "okay" was all I said and I slipped them on but not completely. Sakura talked to me and said if you can hear me than there not on enough they're tricky like that." I decided that she should have some privacy while talking on the box so that she could trust me. I slipped them on full way and I got the shock of a lifetime. I heard music and not just any music it was the song that Hagrid was playing on his flute in my first year at Hogwarts. But it was different; it sounded like a whole symphony was playing it. Sakura started talking into the skull.  
  
Authors Pov.  
  
Sakura used her magic to call up Serius. Tonks answered. "Hey Tonks want to go on a trip with Serius?" Sakura asked Tonks (I don't know about you but I got kinda confused with the fifth book of Harry Potter. Is Tonks Sirius's sister? Well in this story they are and both were put up for adoption so both are Sakura's family.) " Sure where to?" Tonks asked, "to the school of coarse! Just tell me when your ready and I'll have trough bring you over in a jiffy." Sakura said with her usual genkiness "okay let me go get him" Tonks talked again after a few moments. " Kay Sakura we're ready," Tonks said. "Make sure he's in his dog form now and off you go." Sakura glowed a little bit but it went as fast as it came. Sakura poked Harry's arm and got him to take off the earmuffs.  
  
Harry's Pov.  
  
I wonder what that was all about. "So who did you call?" I asked. "Oh that's a surprise." Sakura said. I wanted to know more about Sakura's boy friend so I asked her. "What's your boyfriend like?" I saw her pale even in the dim light. "Well he strong and nice. We've been through a lot together and you could say we share a magical bond. (Okay say it with me " 123 Dah.") He's sweet and caring. He doesn't like to see girls cry I can tell you that much." We sat in silence for a long time then I asked her. "When was the last time you saw him?" "It was a while ago when I went to America to visit my cousin you remember that Rhode Island Club Fire Tragedy I was there. Here let me tell what happened." I looked at her and I saw sorrow in her eyes but no tears. And she started her story. 


	9. In honor of the fire victums

In honor of those who died in the Rhode Island tragedy.  
  
Sakura was a fourteen-year-old girl who was visiting to America. She decided she was going to see a band play at her new favorite night dance spot. The poster for it said that there was going to be pyrotechnics (that means fireworks and stuff) so she couldn't wait to see them. She got dressed up in her new outfit a black gouchi dress with knee high black leather boots. She got into her silver 2003 model Chevrolet Corvette (I know in real life you cant drive at that age but well this is my story). She drove to the club and went in "wow lots of people here tonight." She murmured. Sakura spotted her cousin Mckenzie sitting at one of the tables near the stage with her boyfriend Joe. "Hey Kenzie, Joe" Sakura yelled to them because of the noise. "Hey Saku I didn't think I'd be seeing you here I thought you were having a party to celebrate that Syaoran kids birthday ya' know the one your always talkin' bout'." (I know his birthday was not on Thursday February 20 2003 but still deal with me his b-day is July 13 just like my cousins I love you Patrick you're the best) "The party's already over plus how is he suppose to know he's all the way in China. I bet he doesn't even know I'm here or if he knows he doesn't care" Sakura said crossing her arms. She felt someone's gaze on her well more like glare and she felt a green arura. "Sakura hey Saku you with us ova' here." Sakura returned from her daydream to see Kenzie's hand waving in front of her face. "What Kenzie?" Sakura asked. "I said do you like the band 'Great White' they're playin' here tanight.'" "Not really I just want to keep my mind off my friends in Japan." Sakura said with a sigh. "Ouh Sakura look it's starting." Kenzie said with squeal. The lights dimmed and the band started to play. Sakura hardly noticed she had a bad feeling. Suddenly the fireworks went off and they went up the wall. I don't think that's part of the act Sakura thought. "Come on guys we gotta go that's not part of the act." Sakura said pulling them towards the door. Once they were outside Sakura knew what she must do. "You guys remember that secret that I had well your gunna find out just what that is right now." Sakura took her key from around her neck and chanted.  
  
"Key of my star  
  
Show your powers to me of light and dark  
  
I your mistress under our contract release the staff  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
The necklace turned into her staff and she drew out her cards. Sakura thought. "Shield, shield me from the fire. Power give me the strength I need. Float help me get people out. Fly you help float. Windy do your part to. Dash give me speed." Her friends stared in amazement at the spirits that formed before her kneeling in front of their 'mistress' as she hit their cards with the tip of her staff. "You guys get as far away as you can and if I don't make it out of there alive tell everyone I did this to help and not to morn over me." With that Sakura rushed into the ablazed club. "Everyone listen to me there are two exists one behind the stage and the one you came through go through one of them and don't push I cant promise that you'll all make it out okay but atleast most of you will!" Sakura regretted saying the last part as everyone started to panic. The cards did they're best but to no avail there were to many people in the club. Sakura was loosing power fast. Sakura took off her shield much to the disappointment in one on looker's eyes. (Guess who let me give you's a hint he has amber eyes and chestnut brown hair.) Sakura carried bodies of people in and out of the club while the flames danced in front of on lookers. "Stop miss you cant go back in there it's not safe please stay behind the yellow tape." A policewoman grabbed her wrist stopping her from going back inside. "No I can help let me go let me go I'm the only hope for those who are inside." Sakura struggled in the officer's grip. She let go for an instant but that was all she needed. She dashed inside and the door collapsed behind her. "Kuso (damn it)." She swore while running looking for more to help. She came across a lot of charcoaled bodies and she turned her head away she couldn't bear to see that kind of pain. She led the last person alive that she could find out the door and was about to go herself but the door collapsed above her. She was trapped, her legs and arms burned. "Sakura are you okay answer me?" Sakura heard someone calling her and knew at once who it was. With the last bit of strength she had she let her arura flare and saw a figure running towards her. She couldn't move she was paralyzed. "Saku you shouldn't have taken the shield off your self you silly girl all for those people who didn't even thank you. You're to kind for your own good." The figure said in a gentle voice leaning over her. "S-S-Syaoran?" she managed to squeak out. "Yeah it's me Sakura don't talk save your strength we'll talk later I promise." Sakura somehow had the strength to nod her head weakly before passing out. Syaoran took all the planks of wood off her very relieved that they weren't on fire and they just fell because of pressure. "Element wind" Syaoran used his elemental magic to summon wind to get them out. Once they were through the door the police and Sakura's friends came rushing up to them. They took Sakura out of his arms. "What happened?" The one Sakura called Kenzie asked. "She was getting someone out through the door when it collapsed on her. Luckily it was just from pressure." Syaoran stated calmly. He saw the worried look on her face and added "don't worry my Saku has been through worse than this she'll be fine don't worry." When he saw the questionable look on her face he said "I'm the birthday boy Sakura was talking about." He said simply. She nodded her head that's when the whole club fell to ashes. "Are any of you family? Or do you know where her family is?" One of the paramedics asked. "I'm her cousin and her family is in Japan. She was visiting me." Mckenzie said. "And I'm like family." Syaoran said. "Okay you two can come in the ambulance." He said "What about Joe?" Mckenzie asked. "Fine he can come but no one else." "Right" they (that mean Syaoran, Mckenzie, and Joe) said. (Sakura might have passed out but she can here what they are saying). They got into the ambulance and rode off. Syaoran never took his hand away from Sakura's. "Gods Sakura please wake up your to strong for this. Your wrong I did know you were here and I do care. Just gods please wake up." Joe and Kenzie sat there silently listening to what he said, "Come on Sakura-chuckle- your to stubborn to go out like this."  
  
END FLASHBACK/////////////  
  
"And that's all I remember when I awoke he was gone. I guess he had to go back home. But on my nightstand I found a vase of white Chinese Peonies and Cherry blossoms with the inscription Ying Fa on it. See my name in Chinese is Ying Fa so that's why it said that. That was a while ago though." Sakura said looking down. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you sad." I said. "That's okay I need to get over it plus he told me once that crying wont solve anything nothing will come of it, no need feeling sorry for yourself." I took in what she said for some reason it meant something to me. We sat in silence for a while I really didn't think of anything but I don't know about Sakura. When I glanced up at her time to time her face was so emotionless it sent shivers down my spine. 


	10. trouble

Suddenly Sakura's shock skull went off like crazy. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!!!!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Turn back Sakura! Now! Death Earters are attacking! We can take them but you must keep Harry away."  
  
"Fine Remus but you owe me an explanation." She said this in a low voice in hopes that Harry couldn't hear but he could. "I'm an active member of the order and one of the only that Voldemort fears!"  
  
Her voice got louder. "If you die Remus I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you!"  
  
"Fine but just keep Harry safe a few death eaters went in your direction!"  
  
"Okay we'll be on the look out. Mistress out." She turned to Harry.  
  
Harry's POV.  
  
"It seems Harry that we will not be going to the school. But do not fret you can stay at my house tonight, tomorrow if we're lucky how bout we go," she tensed for a moment, "go see snuffles."  
  
She relaxed but looked down and became tense once again. Two people in death eater robes came up on her side. One of them let a boggart out of a case and it immediately it changed.  
  
It showed an eleven-year-old boy with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes in a strange green costume leaning on a sword. Black rushed at him and it formed a ball. When the ball disappeared he stood there but he looked much colder.  
  
"I hate you, you couldn't save me. Your not fit to live!"  
  
She took out a wand. "Reddiculus!" It turned back into a boggart.  
  
She looked totally peeved I wouldn't want to be the death eaters at the moment, uh, uh no I wouldn't.  
  
"ERASE!" Their masks disappeared from their faces as if they were erased to reveal the faces of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"SHOT! THUNDER! FIREY! WINDY!"  
  
There was a huge gust of wind and they were stuck in a cyclone.  
  
The clouds that had been covering the sky for some time started firing lightning at them.  
  
Next their robes got caught on fire.  
  
It extinguished on it's own and shots started firing at them from a glowing orb.  
  
Like I said I do not want to be them at the moment. Uh, uh no I don't.  
  
The car disappeared and I was sitting on a floating ball while Sakura had her wings.  
  
'Wicked' was the word that ran through my mind.  
  
The next thing I knew we were in a room colored lavender. Tomoyo was standing there in her nightshirt staring at us with her same kindness as ever.  
  
"Harry stay with Tomoyo while I bring these guys ^points to Malfoy and Lestrange^ to Fudgey boy." She disappeared with a crack.  
  
I was going to ask about what happened but Tomoyo waved her hand to show not to talk. "Harry you need to sleep all will be explained in time."  
  
Tomoyo gave me a vile that looked like dreamless sleep potion.  
  
"Don't worry Harry it's just a simple sleeping potion. Don't worry Sakura, Eriol, and I are from the Order."  
  
Harry took the drink and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Yes I know short but this person who wouldn't stop nagging me about updating inspired me. So here it is or should I say was hope you enjoyed now review Voldie Damn it! 


	11. shopping yeahhh

Little hi little low (hehe I had 20 packs of sugar hahahhaahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahaha) Do tah little dah.......make the company jump.  
  
Later on at Diagon Ally  
  
"Okay now we need books"  
  
"Okay on to the book store!"  
  
Sakura said then wait for it wait for it "um. guys where's the bookstore?"  
  
Everyone except for Eriol and Tomoyo anime fall down "hehe that's the same old Sakura."  
  
"It's this way let us show you."  
  
"Wait I have to get my money so Tomoyo can get her stuff"  
  
"ok then lets go to Gridgots (SP.?) Bank."  
  
"Okay"  
  
so they went on to the bank. (I'm too lazy to write stuff that's on the way)  
  
They walked through the doors and into a large room.  
  
There were a lot of desks and little men with pointy ears.  
  
"What happened to those guys ears?" Eriol chuckled  
  
"Sakura they aren't human that's why they look that way!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh okay!"  
  
They walked up to the desk where a man was sitting.  
  
He looked up at us (okay Rons family is like off somewhere else and the ccs and hp crew are suppose to meet them at the leaky caldron. Also the hp crew is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry)  
  
Eriol said to him  
  
"We would like to make a withdrawal from the Reed vault please."  
  
Then the (ummm I want to say gargoyle but that's not right so lets just call the little men things) thing said with a shocked look on his face said.  
  
"No that cant be right that vault has not been opened in about 500 years or so wait its more like 1000 years ago."  
  
" We know" was all Eriol said and handed him the key.  
  
Okay so blah blah blah okay now we are out of the bank happy I skipped a whole freakin page of details so I could get to the point of this chapter.  
  
Some where over near the pet shop  
  
Sakura was looking around after she got her and Tomoyo's money and went off on her own.  
  
The others were getting school supplies with Eriol.  
  
So she was walking along "Wow isn't this a busy place! Much busier than Tomeada!"  
  
Just then she walked into someone and they both fell down.  
  
"Watch where you're going you knit!"  
  
"Well I was going to say I was sorry jeese mister grumpy" as soon as she said that she thought 'what the hell was that it's like hello welcome to three year old land' (I know its ooc but I'm to tired to care).  
  
"Humph" was all the boy said or was it "stupid mudblood."  
  
"What was that now a mudblood hmm that doesn't suit me atoll (Harry explained all about money and magical terms) I mean I am certainly not muggle born my mother was a great sorceress and so are my father's."  
  
Draco was a little stunned being talked to that way and showed it clearly.  
  
Draco's Pov.  
  
'Did she say her mother was a sorceress I wonder why she used was maybe she was stripped of her powers and her father's that's plural well dah moron wait did I just insult myself.'  
  
There in front of me was a beauty she was tall and skinny with beautiful honey brown hair with emerald green eyes. She had on cloth that only muggles where I wonder why?'  
  
"If you aren't a mudblood than why are you wearing ridiculous clothing?"  
  
"Hmm this it's not ridiculous my friend designed it thank you very much!" the girl stated.  
  
Regular POV  
  
Sakura was wearing a short shirt like her school uniform that was pink and a white blouse with cherry blossoms and cherry blossom petals randomly placed on the blouse with the trademark winged backpack.  
  
"Sorry about bumping into you" Sakura said after getting up and dusting off her skirt.  
  
She stuck out a hand and said "Hi my name's Sakura Kinomoto whats yours?"  
  
Draco hesitated a moment but then took her hand "Draco Malfoy" "well nice to meet you Draco hey I was just going to get a pet from the pet store wanna come?"  
  
"Sure but let's go ask my dad first"  
  
Sakura said okay then followed Draco down the street to a bookstore.  
  
He led her into the bookstore and up to a man with sleek blond hair holding a book called "Eastern magic recent triumphs" Draco tapped his fathers book and his dad looked up "yes hello Draco what are you doing here?"  
  
Draco looked at his dad then at Sakura then back to his dad.  
  
"Well dad me and my friend here wanted to go into the pet store so she could get a pet-" that's as far as he got when his father pushed him out of the way and walked up to Sakura "haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Sakura stammered.  
  
" I don't believe so sir my name is Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura finished by extending her hand.  
  
"A Kinomoto are you well you wouldn't happen to be related to a Natishiko Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yes sir that would be my mother. Did you know her?"  
  
Draco's father stayed silent for a few moments as if he didn't here her.  
  
"What do you mean did I know her I do know her I lost her addressee about maybe 12 years ago but before I did I always used to send letters, tell me how is she?"  
  
"She's dead sir she died about 12 years ago."  
  
Sakura had her head down she missed her mother so badly.  
  
"Oh did she now that's to bad she was one of the best magicians I've ever seen."  
  
"Yes sir that she was."  
  
There was a weird silence between the two for a while until Draco broke it "umm so can I go dad?"  
  
His father answered in a nod then said, "sure sure go on."  
  
Sakura head perked up when she heard the news.  
  
She smiled a huge smile ear to ear and grabbed Draco's hand he blushed and they ran out of the bookstore heading to the pet shop.  
  
Draco's thoughts at that moment were 'why the bloody hell am I blushing she's just a girl. They ran into the pet shop and they looked around.  
  
"So what do you suggest I get Draco?" "Don't know I guess whatever you like" "hmm okay."  
  
Srry its kinda short but I'm not really feel like writing (I know that doesn't make sense but what does) 


	12. You don't like it Tough

As much as I would love to follow the rules and make this into a chapter. I still have a lot of work before I can even think of writing a new chapter. Now this is the direction I am taking the story, if you do not like it, don't read the story.

Pairings

Either:

Sakura/Draco

Sakura/Yukito

Sakura/Harry

Sakura/Shaoran

Tomoyo/Eriol

Meilin/Shaoran

Meilin/Draco

Shaoran/Hermione

Shaoran/Sakura

Shaoran/Ginny

Shaoran/Draco

Shaoran/Harry

I repeat, there will be no Hermione/Ron in this. I despise the coupling, as much as I despise him. I would rather see Hermione with Slughorn or Mad Eye Moody.

Feel free to add in more couples, and give me your votes on who should be with who.

Year set- Sixth year.

Staff

Sakura Kinomoto- Herbology- Head of Hufflepuff

Yukito Tsukishiro- Herbology

Eriol Hiiragizawa- Ancient Runes

Minerva McGonagall- Transfiguration Head of Gryffindor

Severus Snape- Defense Against the Dark Arts Head of Slytherine

Filius Flitwick- Charms- Head of Ravenclaw

Velma Vector- Arithmancy

Horace Slughorn- Potions

Nakuru Akizuki- Muggle Studies

Sonja Sinistra- Astronomy

Firenze- Divination

Sibyll Trelawney- Divination

Rubeus Hagrid- Care of Magical Creatures

Rolanda Hooch- Flying

Irma Pince- Librarian

Poppy Pomfrey- Nurse

As you can see, I'm trying to stay as close as I can to the cannon characters that I can. I can already say right now, I think that it's probably going to end up Yukito/Sakura, Eriol/Tomoyo. I have almost finished re-writing all the chapters, and each one is nothing like it used to be. There will be no Night Club. For that is an insult to the dead. Sakura is not going to be moping around crying over Shaoran. Now I realize I am spelling Shaoran in a very unpopular way. This is the actual spelling of it, if you happened to read the credits. I am probably going to switch back to Syaoran in a bit, but for now I will use this. So, choose wisely of your favorite characters' lovers. Also note, there will be no incest. As in, I am changing the Harry Sakura brother sister thing. It's not that I don't love incest (I'm a total Fred/George lover) but, it is just not what this story calls for. I will try to have little to no OC's, as I hate them with a passion, but if we need some random dead guy, duty calls.

Tell me your feed back, if you liked the story as it was, tough luck. I didn't, and I'm writing it.


End file.
